


Addict

by TansyPoisoning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Choking, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, it's porn with set up, there's like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TansyPoisoning/pseuds/TansyPoisoning
Summary: Frustrated with the life of a Talon footsoldier, you start doing things you shouldn’t be doing in places you shouldn’t be in. Reaper finds you. (Cis F Reader x Reaper)





	Addict

When you were a child, being partially raised by the television like so many of your generation, you used to wonder why all the super villain minions in the cartoons you watched behaved the way they did. They were pitiful creatures, following their bosses’ every order at great personal risk, sometimes dying in ways that would be horrifying if not for all the goofy sound effects. It was one of the small mysteries of your childhood years, not so interesting that you ever tried to find an answer for, but still on the back of your mind whenever the subject presented itself. Now, as an adult and an operative of an international terrorist organization, you knew better.

You joined Talon because you thought working as a freelancer mercenary would be far too dangerous, but you began questioning that wisdom early on in your career. You were an ordinary grunt, and your superiors didn’t bother hiding just how disposable they found you. You had more near death experiences than you cared to count, and it wasn’t like you could quit now, because the only way Talon allowed anyone to leave their ranks was in a coffin.

Still, danger was something you were expecting when you decided you wanted to murder people for a living. What none told you about was that you’d be killing your free time as well. Talon had you on duty almost every hour of your waking life, which left you no time for hobbies that required more investment than watching movies and masturbating. This last one you did a lot.

You couldn’t tell if your work did something to your libido or if you were just that bored, but nowadays almost every moment you had to yourself was spent with a hand shoved in between your thighs. You were becoming quit proficient at jilling off, being able to cum at the drop of a hat when you wanted or drawing your orgasms for hours on end; you could let loose and scream your lungs out when there was none nearby or be as quiet as a mouse; and after all the practice you instinctively knew when to masturbate in inappropriate places without getting caught. You used to be very careful when you started, only indulging yourself in your room late at night, but as time passed and the urge grew stronger, you grew bolder and began experimenting in supply rooms, offices, public bathrooms, drop ships, and tents shared with your fellow lackeys – dangerous or not, it was so worth it.

It wasn’t that a part of you got off on the idea of being found out, but you got satisfaction from knowing something your superiors didn’t, and being the only person capable of stopping it. Turned out, spite really got you going. Every orgasm you had under people’s noses spurred you on, and soon you were coming back to certain rooms, forgetting that the easiest way to catch a criminal was waiting for them to return to the scene of the crime.

You had been visiting the same ammo storage for the past three weeks – it was remote enough that you were unlike to be found, but still relevant enough that people would care if they knew what you had been getting up to in there, and it had quickly become your favorite spot. Even though it was just a tiny room cramped with metal shelves and tons of bullets, that place made you feel so at ease you hardly ever bothered checking patrol routes and timetables to see if anyone was likely to walk by.

In retrospect, it was silly to ever lower your guard in your field of work.

Distracted by the sounds coming from your lips and the two fingers in your cunt, you didn’t hear the hiss of the metal door at the entrance or the approaching footsteps. You only realized you had company when you were seized by the throat and slammed against the shelf behind you, knocking several .50 BMG rounds to the ground.

Disoriented by the blow, you couldn't identify the amorphous black shape that was your assailant, until the moment he spoke. Even suffering from oxygen depletion you could recognize that voice anywhere, and it alone was enough to freeze you to your core.

“So that’s why this place smells like pussy.”

Once your vision stabilized and you saw the bone white mask of the Reaper looming over you, you wondered if things could be any worse. None of Talon’s elite were known for their leniency, but the man in front of you had to be in the top five least tolerant and the top five most lethal. You’d worked under him on enough missions to know his attention was the last thing you wanted, and now you had it.

"I guess I should be glad I found you. Someone else might not have dealt with you appropriately." His tone promised pain, and you wouldn't have been capable of replying even if your windpipe wasn't being crushed.

“I’m going to let go," Reaper said after you struggled to breathe for what felt like an eternity "and when I do you to give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

When he finally released you, you brought your hands to you neck, taking big gulps of air and thinking of what to say in the short while you could reasonably expect him to give you. Nothing really came to you – there was no loophole to exploit, no argument that would make him ashamed of even asking, so you were left with only one answer.

“Because… Because it’s not a big deal.” That probably wasn't the answer he wanted, but it came out of your mouth before you could help yourself. You felt it was the truth, too. Sure, people could walk in on you, but it wasn’t as if you were going out of your way to masturbate in front of your colleagues. You never did anything while on duty, and you never damaged your employers' property. Your actions should result in some kind of discipline, but death wasn't a just punishment for your infractions.

Then again, it wasn't as if any of your bosses would care, and you couldn’t very well unionize for the right not to get murdered.

Several seconds of silence went by, and you were wondering if it was too late to take it back when Reaper chuckled. It was a bad sign, because Reaper never laughed at things sane, well-adjusted human beings laughed at.

“I guess you’re right. Don’t let me stop you, then.”

You could swear Reaper had just told you to keep doing what you were doing, but that couldn't be right. You didn't move, waiting for him to repeat himself, making sure to pay attention so you wouldn't misunderstand him again.

“Go on.” He said, bringing a hand back to your throat, not applying any pressure but running his claw over an artery in an unmistakable threat "Continue."

So you had heard him correctly. One of your superiors caught you masturbating in a place you shouldn't be, and then he ordered you to keep at it, so you were confident humiliation was part of your punishment.

You lowered your dominant hand, slowly bringing it to your folds, half expecting Reaper to stop you and say it was all a prank, but he didn't.

With trembling fingers you dipped back into your slick and rubbed yourself, ashamed to discover you were still sensitive. Acknowledging Reaper's presence felt strange in those circumstances, so you gritted your teeth and looked down at yourself, trying to find the perfect medium between giving him what he wanted and not becoming aroused. That made ignoring him easier initially, but when he brushed his free hand against his crotch your gaze followed, and you noticed the fabric of his pants pulled taut over a familiar prominence. Death personified had a dick - who'd have thunk?

Reaper begun to openly palm himself through his clothes, somehow not drawing blood with his talons. Your disgust was nowhere near as bad as you fear, so you continued, closing your eyes and pretending to be alone. Your plan worked wonders up until the point he inhaled sharply, just loud enough for you to hear it. You were determined to ignore it, but he made the same noise again, and that was about as much as you could take.

"Stop that" you said, sounding braver than you felt.

"Why? It's not a big deal"

You were sure you were going to regret those words for the rest of your life. Reaper sounded as if he knew that too and as if that knowledge amused him.

His movements became more aggressive, pulling and squeezing in a way that let you know the approximate dimensions of what he had in between his legs, while you fingered yourself mechanically, maintaining lubrication but not increasing pleasure, which was fine by you. Being forced to masturbate in front of your superior was bad enough without giving him a reason to think you were enjoying it. You were content to simmer in a vague haze, feeling good but not in any danger of coming.

If Reaper's noises were anything to go by, though, he was having fun. His grunts weren't loud, but they were consistent, and they came independent of your actions, like you were there to give him something nice to look at. You could be eye candy, if that's what he wanted.

You had readied yourself to watch your boss nut in his clothes, and were unsure of what to do when he stopped, letting go of both his crotch and your neck to pull away.

"Pants off" he said, tugging at one of his belts.

"What?"

"Take off your pants" he clarified with annoyed.

Reaper might've wanted to remove part of his clothes to get at his penis, but with your own uniform pulled down bellow mid thigh you had access to your own genitals. What you didn't have was the ability to move your legs. There was no way around it - you knew exactly where his dick was going.

You kicked off your boots and stripped out of your pants speedily, because you knew what was good for you. Your "partner" wasn't as fast, taking his sweet time with all three belts while you shivered in only a shirt and body armor.

When he pulled out his strangely gray (but apparently fully functional) cock, you realized the surreal, terrifying quality of your situation. You forced yourself to steady your breath and tried to imagine you were anywhere but in that damn closet.

Reaper used one of his claws to lift your right leg, while the other kept his length hard with a few jerky movements. He was too large for you to take him comfortably in a standing position, aroused or not, and you could only hope he would be done soon.

He placed his tip at the entrance of your pussy, and you focused on the relief of knowing he wasn't planning on fucking your ass, rather than the fear of what was to come. He pushed into you, gentler than expected, and he forged in slowly, with surprisingly little resistance until he was all the way in. Whether it was his size, the angle, or you being celibate since joining Talon you couldn't say, but he made you feel fuller than you ever had. He gave a few deep and slow thrusts, and just as you were about to admit to yourself that it felt kinda good, he snapped his hips up, hitting your cervix. It hurt, but if not for your surprise you wouldn't have cried out.

"Quiet." Reaper shushed you, covering your mouth with the palm that had been stroking his cock. "We don't want anyone intruding, do we, cadet?" Part of you wanted someone to come in and stop this madness, but something told you that wouldn't go well for you.

You concluded his previous gentleness had been for his sake, because he resumed his punishing pace as soon as his hand was off your mouth and over your hip. You couldn't remain perfectly silent, but you kept your volume low, panting and yelping when the pain was too much – although you didn’t think it would help much, what with the sound of bullets falling on the floor and metal boxes rattling in the lower shelves. Reaper didn't seem to mind as he fucked you to his heart's (did he even have a heart?) content, slowing down randomly before picking up again with no prompting. On the bright side, that meant he would finish soon. You were trained to withstand much worse, anyway, and that was worth putting up with if it meant you could stay alive. What you hadn't accounted for was his stamina.

In your experience, at the speed he was going, he should have been over already, but he gave no indication of being any closer to his limit. You could hit yourself for being so stupid; weren't you the one just wondering what body parts he did or didn't have? He wasn't a regular human. What if he could go for longer than the average man, or he could come when he wanted to? In the past you would have thought this was a valuable skill, but now the prospect of anyone having it terrified you.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself" Reaper remarked, stopping his grunts but never his thrusting "let's fix that."

"I'm fine!" You recognized the desperation in your voice. You could deal with the pain; you weren't so sure you could deal with the shame of coming.

"I don’t think so. Go on. Touch yourself."

You breathed in deeply to keep from sobbing. Working for Talon was traumatic by nature, but whenever you had to commit some kind of atrocity you had time to prepare beforehand. Even if the plan changed mid-mission and you ended up with half a town dead in what was supposed to be a supply run, you would be in the right frame of mind to deal with it. If you'd had a warning, if you'd had the time to compartmentalize, you didn't think you'd be reacting the way you were.

Then again, if you'd had a warning, you wouldn't be in this situation.

You complied, beginning to rub yourself halfheartedly. You weren't going to put in any effort unless you were told to, and you weren't. You could force your mind to wander up to a certain point, and Reaper seemed to be intent on pushing you past it. Your lazy caresses and his endless thrusting soon made it impossible for you to think of anything other than sex. On one hand you didn't want to enjoy this, but on the other you were afraid he wasn't going to stop until you came, and this option seemed likelier by the second, as did your chances of getting caught. Trying to guess what he wanted was pointless, so you decided you would just let things follow their course, which turned out to be short.

"Stop." He instructed, and you obeyed even though your clit ached for more. Maybe what he wanted was to get you to the edge and then deny you release; that seemed very on brand "Get your arms around my neck."

That was weird, possibly the weirdest thing in that whole debacle, but you did as you were told. Reaper wasted no time grabbing hold of your other leg and using the rack behind you as leverage to lift you from the ground, not removing his cock from your heat for even a second. He gave a few experimental thrusts, and you dismayed at how good it felt.  The new angle allowed him to reach deeper places with ease, scraping your walls and stretching you open, making you shudder for two paradoxical reasons. You tried to keep your noises down, anything to hide the way your body was reacting, but you knew you were doing a really poor job when the man in front of you let out a blood curdling chuckle.

"Aw, what's that?" Reaper spoke in a strange cadence, like he was trying to coo at you but was physically incapable of doing so "Are you scared of coming? Isn't that what you're here for?" He slowed his thrusts, keeping your eyes level with the holes of his mask "Or are you just scared of coming in front of me? That can't be it." He stopped, readjusting his hold on you so his next thrust hit even deeper "What did you think was going to happen, coming back to this place? That you're just gonna play with your pussy in public and none is going to know? None’s going to stop you?” You closed your eyes and acted like he wasn’t talking to you, but this time he wasn’t having any of it “Answer!”

“I’m not- I wasn’t thinking!” You babbled, saying the first thing that came to your mind in hopes he’d shut up. 

“Heh, that I figured.”

You didn’t get a chance to feel offended. The growing feeling in your guts distracted you from Reaper’s words, his grip on the back of your neck, your fear of getting caught – everything but the realization that your orgasm was close and unavoidable, and it took only a second for it to hit you. The muscles in your core tightened painfully while the ones in your limbs made them thrash about, your mouth opening in a breathless wail. Your hips moved without your permission, chasing whatever pleasure you still could get out of your situation, and Reaper was willing to give them what they wanted, rocking back and forth as you came down from your high.

He pulled out and set you back on your feet once you stopped convulsing around him. You were surprised he hadn't finished  - surely he wasn't being considerate, it'd be an odd time to start - but when you felt a hand grip your shoulder and push you down not-quite gently you knew he wasn’t done with you just yet.

You told yourself it was for the best, even if you were certain Reaper was only forcing you to your knees because it would be more humiliating for you. Your opinion solidified when you felt a sharp pain in the back of your thigh, touching it only to come up with blood. Better to give some head than to have you legs sliced off.

"If you do a good job" Reaper began, threading his fingers through your hair and holding your face at an angle that gave you a prime view of both him and his glistening cock "I'll think about not telling anyone about this."

"I don't have another option, do I?" You asked, and Reaper tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You won't like it." 

You thought to say that you didn't like this option, but you weren't about to be snarky with him. You nodded, waiting for him to force you down on his dick, so you were startled when you felt the back of your head being pulled to rest against one of the boxes in the shelf.

“Open up.” Reaper instructed, lining his tip against your lips, and you obeyed after only a moment’s hesitation. You weren’t exactly proud of that; as a Talon soldier you should be able to react to all setbacks that came your way even things that weren’t part of your duties.

Reaper moved his hips until the head was just inside your mouth, and remembering his comment about doing a good job you flattened your tongue and wrapped your lips around him, and the groan you received was all the incentive you needed to start sucking.

Unlike he’d done with your pussy, Reaper didn’t begin to fuck your mouth earnestly once he’d gotten a rhythm started, opting for a slow exploration instead. Still, you could feel him forcing himself in a little bit deeper with every thrust, and the possibility of him trying to make you deepthroat him didn’t look all that far fetched. You were too stressed to trust your ability to let anything past your gullet without puking, so the best course of action would be to finish him off before he could get that far.

You redoubled your efforts, running your tongue over every inch of flesh you could get to and sucking him vigorously. Reaper let out a sharp hiss and stilled, but before you could ask yourself what you’d done wrong he cackled and started again, this time ramming against your face with fast, shallow thrusts.

"I guess I won't tell on you” He paused to let out a moan that felt obscenely loud in the quiet room “would hate to lose such a talented recruit."

His implication stung, but at least he had stopped advancing towards your esophagus. You prepared yourself for his ejaculation and the likely chance that his cum would be the worst thing you’d ever tasted, and, when his harsh grunts were so loud you were sure someone would come in running to see what was happening, he pulled out.

There was no time to process what was going on; Reaper wrapped a hand around his cock, pumped a couple of times, and finished all over your face. His cum was colder than what was normal, but the really weird thing was that it smelled faintly chemical, like a disinfected lab – clean, sterile, possibly deadly, and maybe it was better to have it on your face than inside your body after all.

Reaper took a couple of seconds to regain his composure before he let go of your head. Finally free, you looked down at your lap, both because you thought he wanted you to appear thoroughly humiliated and because you felt partially humiliated.

“You know,” Reaper leaned down to pick up his belts “this was supposed to be punishment, but I think we can write it off as – what’s that stupid thing? Team building exercise? Anyway… Let’s do that again.”

You hoped he was just trying to mess with you, make sure you wouldn’t start masturbating in public again, because there was no way you’d try replicating any part of that meeting. If nothing else, your addiction had been eradicated.

“One more thing” Reaper buckled his last belt with an ominous clink and you watched his feet pad away, kicking boxes of ammunition out of his way “I’d clean this up if I were you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn’t happy with the transition (transitions and I just don’t get along) I made from the setting to the actual scene, so if anyone has any suggestions I’ll be super happy to hear them. I’m confident enough in my writing abilities that criticism doesn’t upset me.  
> Also, I got my blogs working and I'm going to start taking Overwatch requests at https://undercoverwatch.tumblr.com/ (Ikr, clever name)


End file.
